Best Friends Forever?
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: read if you want a good summary :P i do not own anything, everything is legal.
1. Introduction

**So this is a new story, I hope you like it :] I changed a few things from my origional idea but its no biggie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. The "Jonas Brothers" are characters on Hannah Montana, so last names are legal. I don't own them either. Same goes with the WOWP and SWAC cast memebers, they're fictional characters and I don't own a single piece of Disney.**

**Miley had an amazing life**

_Shows Miley with her parents and brother, laughing and watching T.V._

**Until her brother moves out since their parents started arguing**

_Miley crawls into her bed and cries herself to sleep as her parents scream and throw things at each other. "I wish I left with Jackson." she whispers to herself._

**They decide that leaving is the best choice**

Billy Ray packed his stuff as Miley asked, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." he replies coldly.

"Will you be back?" she asked innocently.

"Don't count on it," he said as he slammed the door.

Miley slid down the wall and cried. Her mother left the night before and now her father was gone. She felt completely alone.

**Her parents leave her with their horrible nieghbor that beats her**

"Come here you brat!" David yells as he chases her with a belt.

"No please stop it!" Miley screams in terror, tears pouring from her eyes.

He strikes her a few times and spits at her, slamming the door behind him. Miley lays curled up in a ball, alone and confused.

**Her life seemed horrible, until she met him**

"Hey I'm Joe," the cute one said.

Miley nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Miley."

"Well Miley why's a girl as pretty as you wearing such big sunglasses?" he said jokingly.

Miley tried to hide her blush as she replied, "I um.....fell."

**They become close friends, but is it more?**

Miley laughed as she jumped on Joe. He rolled over so now she was on her back, their faces only a few inches apart. They sat there for a while, debating on if they should do they unthinkable.

**What kind of things will they get into?**

"Wait you like him? But he likes you too!" Lily said with a gasp.

"I know...I-I think I'm falling for both of them," Miley nervously stated.

**And what could possibly go wrong?**

"Oh....my....god."

**Miley Stuwart**

"Y'all gonna sit there all day and be grouchie or get up and be happy?"

**Joe Jonas**

"You're my best friend forever! I promise."

**Nick Jonas**

"I don't know what to do, I think I like her but....there's another guy."

**Kevin Jonas**

"Why am I always the peace maker?"

**Lily Truscott**

"Oh my god do you really like him?!"

**Oliver Oaken**

"Well maybe they weren't meant to be."

**Alex Russo**

"But I need you here, not with him."

**Sonny Monroe**

"Okay babe well I gotta go, we can chill tomorrow."

**& More to come in...**

**"Best Friends Forever?"**

**Okay so the Italics aren't gonna be in my story but everything that's normal font will be in the first chapter. I'm gonna start writing it after all my exams so in about a week or so I'd love some reviews or opinions :]**


	2. 1

**So I had alot of ideas for this fanfic. If you want you can give me some too :] **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA/ SONNY WITH A CHANCE/ WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE.**

Miley woke up to an empty, quiet house. She was in her living room, and for once she didn't wake up to her parents yelling. That's when it hit her. She remembered her mom leaving last night, or was that a dream? She sighed as she made her way over to the kitchen. On the counter was a note from her mother.

_"Miley, I really didn't wanna leave this way but I can't take it anymore. I was debating on if I should take you with me or not but I decided it wasn't right to uproot you from your friends. I love you baby doll, and I'll try to get you as soon as I can. Love Always, Mama."_

Tears pricked in Miley's eyes as her father came down the stairs, suitcases in his hands. Miley wiped her tears and asked, "Where ya goin' Daddy?"

He looked at her with pain in his eyes and replied, "I'm leaving."

He dropped the suitcases so hard they burst open. Miley walked over to him and said shakingly, "You can't leave! Daddy don't go!"

"I have to," he stated. Billy Ray packed his stuff as Miley asked, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." he replies coldly.

"Will you be back?" she asked innocently.

"Don't count on it," he said as he slammed the door.

Miley slid down the wall and cried. Her mother left the night before and now her father was gone. She felt completely alone.

---------------------------------------------

Miley woke up later to the phone ringing. She was still against the wall, tears stained on her face along with running mascara. She got up and slowly made her way to the phone. She didn't recognize the number, so she didn't answer. The happy machine of her family rang through the emtpy house as the person said, "Hey Miles its your Daddy....I know you're probably really upset with your momma and me but you gotta listen. Your momma and I aren't getting along and we need help. She's been taking drugs Miles, we didn't wanna tell you or Jackson. That's why he left. He found out his mother was addicted to drugs and that I.....well I did some bad things myself. We're getting help now...and we love you very much. For now, you'll be staying with our neighbor David. Bye Miley, I love you."

The machine beeped, indicating the message was done. Miley whimpered as she ran to her room and packed her stuff. After stuffing all the clothes she could int two big bags, also filled with shoes and makeup, the doorbell to her house echoed through to her room. She slowly picked up her bags and went to the door to see David, her neighbor. He had no kids and his wives always left him. She opened the door and said weakly, "Hi ."

"Hey Miley. You can call me David now." he said with an evil grin. Miley shrugged it off and followed him to his house.

"So I heard about what happened to your parents, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Miley said blankly.

"So any idea where your brother is?" he asked curiously.

"Nope." she stated.

"Well could you call him?" he asked as they entered his expensive house.

"Umm I guess why?" Miley asked nervously.

"Because I'm honestly doing this for the money and I don't feel like watching a 12 year old brat," David spat at her, slamming his front door.

Miley dropped her bags by the door, appauled at her new guardian's attitude.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a some attitude. "First off I'm 16, not 12. And you can't treat a person like that."

He got in her face and replied, "You're under my control now. I can say whatever I want."

Miley backed up a little before saying, "Alright well I'm gonna go up to my room."

She then grabbed her bags and brushed past David, making sure not to set him off. Miley came to a room that was opened. It was small and had a bed with a dresser and a T.V. She stroked her hand through her hair after she plopped her bags next to her bed. She then dug into her back pocket for her cell phone. Miley dialed a familiar number and he answered after a few rings.

"Miles hey I heard mom and dad left you." Jackson said at the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm at David The Creeper's house. He doesn't seem to like me." Miley said, biting her lip.

Jackson laughed and said, "Please, David doesn't like anything that breathes. Look I'm 18 now and I can watch you, but I'm in New York right now and-"

"New York?" Miley interrupted. "How'd you get all the way to New York?"

"A friend." he simply replied. "The quickest I can be there is in a week. You think you can last that long?"

Miley sighed. "Yeah I can try. Just hurry okay? This place creeps me out."

"Okay Miles well I gotta go, keep in touch." Jackson said.

"Bye bro," Miley said before hanging up. She turned her phone to silent and slipped in in the side dresser so David couldn't find it. That guy wasn't trustworthy, so she felt like she had to hide it. Miley was looking around her room when David knocked on her door. He entered and said, "I'm gonna go to work, I don't know when I'll be back. There's something in the fridge and if you don't have money than go next door and get some."

And with that he slammed the door.

"Rude," Miley whispered before grabbing her phone from the drawer. She then opened the door and walked down the hall. Miley walked out the front door and dialed her best friend Lily's number.

"Hey Miles what's up?" Lily said with a perky voice.

"Um nothing. Can we meet up somewhere?" Miley asked anxiously.

"Sure sure, can Oliver come?" Lily asked.

"Yeah of course he can." Miley said with a weak smile. "Meet me at my house."

"Kay we'll see you soon," Lily said happily. Miley then closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She looked through the fridge and decided she would go to her house and get some food. She slowly walked up the stairs and enetered the house. Miley sat on her couch silently. It was so weird, having no one live in there. Miley thought for a moment then decided to try and call her dad back. After a few rings he answered.

"Hello Robbie Ray's room." he said monotonely.

"Hey Daddy its me," Miley said quietly.

"Miley? I can't believe you're calling me....I just called you a half hour ago." Robbie Ray said with more excitement.

"I know..I just wanted to see how you were....and I don't really like being with David." Miley stated.

"I know sweetie, that was our only option." Robbie Ray said seriously.

Miley sighed. "Well are you gonna explain why you left?"

Robbie Ray was silent. "Look I have to go Bud, but I'll explain it to you soon. Come visit me next week okay? Ask David to bring you."

"Oh okay...bye." she said sadly.

Before he could say anything she hung up, since Lily and Oliver came in the door.

"Hey guys," Miley said, putting on a happy face.

Lily and Oliver hugged their bestfriend.

"How you holing up?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Well not so good, just sit down for a sec." Miley stated, patting on the couch.

They sat and Miley continued. "Well after Jackson left, things got worse. And now....well now my parents are in some rehab and I'm being foced to stay with David."

"Oh my god..." Lily whispered.

"I know...I don't know when they'll be out but hopefully soon. I don't like living with David already." Miley stated.

Lily and Oliver huggd their friend tightly.

"And I tried calling Jackson, he's in New York and won't be back for like a week or so." Miley stated.

"Well we'll be here Miles." Oliver reassured her.

Lily stood up. "We should all go to Rico's. It'll be fun."

Miley shrugged. "It's better than being here."

Oliver and Lily nodded, then linked arms with Miley and walked down to Rico's.

'Well at least things can't get worse.' Miley thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------

When Miley got home later that night, David was in his living room watching T.V.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily.

"Um out?" Miley answered with an attitude.

"Don't give me an attitude brat!" he yelled, getting up and walking towards her.

"I shouldn't have to answer to you if you're gonna talk to me that way." she said back, crossing her arms.

David walked into another room and came back with a belt.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked, a little scared.

"If you're gonna treat me like shit then I'm gonna treat you the same!" he roared, pulling at the belt so it made a snapping noise.

Miley ran up to her room and slammed the door. While trying to find something to hold up against the door, David came in.

"Come here you brat!" David yells as he chases her with a belt.

"No please stop it!" Miley screams in terror, tears pouring from her eyes.

He strikes her a few times and spits at her, slamming the door behind him. Miley lays curled up in a ball, alone and confused. She starts to cry her eyes out for about 10 minutes until her cell phone went off.

"H-hello?" she answered shakingly.

"Miley? Are you crying?" Jackson asked caringly.

"I was but it's not important," Miley said, sniffling.

"But you can tell me anything." Jackson stated.

"I know." Miley stated. "I just don't wanna talk about it right now. So what's up?"

Jackson took a deep breath. "Well my friend got us plane tickets so our flight leaves tonight and we'll be there tomorrow morning. He's gonna come with me, along with his brothers. My friend's brother is a lawyer and thinks he can help me get custody of you. We also have to visit Mom and Dad. If we get their permission that me raising you is good, then David won't have much of a case. You got that Miles?"

"Um yeah. Yeah I got it. I just can't believe it. When are we visiting Mom and Dad?"  
Jackson pondered for a minute and said, "Um soon, I think in a few days."

"Okay. Thank you Jackson. I love you." she stated.

"I love you too Miles. Now about you crying....did David yell at you?" Jackson asked.

"Um yeah you could say that," she responded.

"Well then listen to me," Jackson said with a serious tone. "If you don't like being there, sneak out tonight and go sleep in your bed. Bring back as much stuff as you can 'cause I don't like this guy. It hasn't even been one day and he's making you cry."

"Okay Jackson I'll try. It's gonna be hard but yeah I can try." Miley answered.

"Well I gotta go pack Miles, I love you." Jackson stated.

"I love you too Jackson, bye." she stated. Miley plopped her phnoe on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I miss mom and dad.' she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

A nightmare caused Miley to wake in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock that read 2:12 AM. She then remembered what Jackson said about sneaking out and started grabbing her things. She took one of the bags and exited her room. Miley snuck down the hall and into the living room where the front door was. She looked around, making sure David wasn't in sight. She didn't see him, so she crept out the door and ran to her house. She locked all the doors and windows and fell asleep on the couch, feeling safer than she had the entire night.

**So there's the first chapter. All the other characters are coming later on in the story. Oh and happy summer :D**


	3. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. This chapter is rated M just in case it's too "graphic." It's not actually that bad but just in case...yeah...let's get started.**

A slam of the front door caused Miley to wake suddenly. She layed there and pretended to sleep as she heard Jackson talking to some guy.

"The nerve of that David, yelling at us!" Jackson yelled.

"I know, thankfully your sister slept here last night," said Jackson's friend.

"Well now David's pissed off. I'm gonna have to keep him away from here...I think he really hurt her Nick. She seemed so shaken up on the phone last night." Jackson stated.

"Don't worry dude," Nick answered. "She's safe for now. I'll be back later to talk about the case. Call the institution and see if you can visit your parents today."

"Kay thanks bro." Jackson said before Miley heard the door shut and Jackson sigh as he brough stuff to his room. Miley shot up and looked around to make sure no one was there. She then texted Lily and told her as much as she could type. A few seconds after Miley sent the text, Jackson said from the steps, "Hey you're up!"

She turned and smiled. "Jackson! I've missed you."

He went over and hugged her tightly. She winced at the pain her body had from the night before, but tried hiding it as Jackson let go.

"So my friend Nick, the lawyer, said we should try and go see mom and dad today..." Jackson started.

"Why today?" Miley interrupted. "I thought we were seeing them in a few days?"

"We were." Jackson said. "Until David saw me and started screaming and asking where you were. I didn't tell him but he's gonna suspect you're here. The sooner we get this case over with the better."

"Do I have to go to the trial?" Miley asked nervously.

"No and it's in a few days. I told David this already, hence why I'm rushing to see mom and dad...although I'm still fairly angry at them." Jackson stated.

"So are you gonna call?" Miley asked.

Jackson nodded and reached over for the phone. He dialed the number and went upstairs to talk privately. Miley was sitting alone in thought when she heard a knock at the door. She turned to see David starring in angrily.

"AHH!" she yelled in terror.

"YOU BRAT!" he screamed, pounding his fists at the door. "YOU LEFT MY HOUSE! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"No!" she yelled, tears pouring down her face.

He grabbed a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. Miley screamed Jackson's name before he ran over and smacked her hard across the face. He grabbed her by her shirt and said, "You're coming with me!"

David taped Miley's mouth shut and dragged her out the door before Jackson could even get her. He then threw her into his house and dragged her by her hair to his bedroom. Miley's eyes were flooded with tears as he threw her onto the bed and forcefully threw himself on top of her. He threw off his shirt and started kissing her neck, still pinning her down. She tried to push him off but it was no use. He ripped her shirt off and unhooked her bra with one hand as he then kissed her chest. He ripped off the tape and kissed her lips. When he let go, she bit his cheek, causing him to yell.

"What the hell bitch!?" he screamed before punching her in the face.

"Ow!" she yelled. He was about to hit her again when someone came slamming through the door and knocking David down. Miley grabbed her bra and shirt and threw them on as she saw David and Jackson struggling on the ground. Jackson was loosing, so Miley found a lamp and hit David on the head and grabbed Jackson to run. They made it safely to their house where Jackson called 911. After he hung up the phone, he joined Miley on the living room couch where she was sobbing.

"Miles, do you need anything?" he asked soothingly.

"I-I need him....to da-da- die." she sobbed out through her tears.

Jackson held her close until the cops pulled up and arrested David for rape and horassment. Once they left, Jackson looked at Miley and asked, "You still wanna see mom and dad?"

She sniffled and stated, "I guess I could try..."

"You don't have to though, I mean it's alot to take in in one day."

"I know," she whispered. "But I need them."

Jackson held her tight and whispered in her ear, "We'll get through this Miley, I know it."

--------------------------------------------------

Miley and Jackson linked arms as they walked up to the entrance of the Mental Hospital. Jackson gave the front desk some information and signed in. A few minutes later, they were walking down the hall, the one that would lead them to their father's lady at the front told them that their parents were in separate wings. Jackson knocked on the door to reveal a disheveled looking Billy Ray.

"Kids....come in." he said quietly, not looing them in the eyes.

Miley and Jackson went into the room without saying a word. They sat on two chairs and Billy Ray sat on the bed facing them.

"So...." Billy Ray started.

"Daddy David raped me." Miley interrupted, tears overflowing her eyes.

"He did what?!" Billy Ray yelled angrily.

"David almost raped her Dad, he didn't have sex with her or anything." Jackson said calmy.

"Sweet Niblets! Jackson what are we gonna do?" Billy Ray asked angrily.

"Well for one, I want custody of Miley and I wanna rent the house out from you." Jackson stated.

"Son do you even have that kind of money?" Billy Ray questioned.

"I can help him Daddy. I have Hannah money saved away." Miley stated.

"Well I guess it's a good idea, seeing I don't know when I'll be outta this place." Billy Ray said.

"Why are you here Daddy?" Miley asked.

Jackson looked down at the floor as Billy Ray tried catching his breath.

"Umm well now's not a good time...."Billy Ray started.

"I just told you about David, why can't you tell me why you're here?" Miley asked, her anger boiling.

"Can I go wait in the hall?" Jackson asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure Jackson, lemme talk to your sister alone."

Jackson got up and walked quickly to the door. Miley looked at her father as he put a hand on her leg.

"Miley...I'm not proud of what I've done. I'll understand if you never wanna talk to me again." he started.

"What is it then?" Miley asked, tears clouding her vision.

"Well Bud, both your mama and I did drugs. We got caught and they told us to leave. The person you saw leaving wasn't your daddy, it was a drug addicted monster. I'm getting help though and your mama is too."

Miley started to sob. Billy Ray hugged his daughter tightly.

"Daddy I can't live with David. I just want you and Mama home." she said through her sobs.

"I know Darlin'. We'll be home soon enough." he stated.

Miley cried into her Dad's chest until Jackson came in.

"Miley you wanna see Mom?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and got up, Billy Ray right behind her. They all hugged goodbye. As Miley and Jackson were walking down the hall, Billy Ray yelled, "Guys!"

They turned around as he said, "I love you."

"We love you too." they said simutaniously.

They then walked down a few halls to their mother's room. There was a sign on the door that read, "Eatin' lunch. Be back at 3."

"Well it's 2:30 now, should we go to the Cafeteria or wait for her?" Miley asked Jackson.

"Neither, I have legal stuff to do at home." Jackson stated.

"But why can't we? I wanna see Mama." Miley whined.

"Well alright but let's make it quick." he stated.

They finally found the Cafeteria. Their mom was eating alone when Jackson and Miley sat down.

"Hey Mama," Miley said.

Her mom smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you baby doll. And you too Jackson." she stated.

Jackson nodded and Miley stated, "Dad told me about why you guys are here....and there's something I have to tell you too."

"Sure what is it sweetie?" she asked.

"David...he kinda raped me." she whispered.

Tish's eyes began to flood with tears.

"I am so sorry." she sobbed as she hugged her daughter tight. "We all shoud've been there to help you."

"It's okay Mama." Miley said reassuringly. "I'm gonna stay with Jackson now."

Tish looked at Jackson. "So you're staying?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "For as long as I'm needed.

Tish smiled at her kids.

"Well guys I loved seeing y'all but I have to go....I love you." she said while standing up and hugging both her children.

"Love you too." they said. Tish blew them a kiss and walked off with a group of people. Miley and Jackson left afterwards, not saying a word the whole ride home.

**So I wrote this quick, sorry for an errors. I just felt bad that I'm leaving and haven't written a chapter. I'm not proud of this but review anyway please.**


	4. Apology

**This is an announcement. I have NO clue what to do with this story! So if you could please give me some ideas, that would be amazing. Otherwise I'm ending this :| I'm terribly sorry, but with summer and my other story, I started losing inspiration for this :( So again, if you can think of anything for this within the next week, I'll write it and post it A.S.A.P. Thank you for your patience :)**

**love, xohmanitskatt**


End file.
